Kamen Rider Agito (Rider)
Kamen Rider Agito (仮面ライダーアギト, Kamen Raidā Agito) is the primary protagonist character of the 2001 Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Agito. He is the second of the Heisei Kamen Riders to possess many forms. His motif was based on the Chinese Dragon, making him the first Dragon Kamen Rider, though his features exhibits many similarities to Kamen Rider Kuuga. Though a term relating to anyone who exhibits similar traits, "Agito" is based on the Latin word for "I engage in motion", referring to the Kamen Rider's evolutionary nature. Agito represents Riders who gain their powers through means science can't describe. Alter-ego: Currently there are two people who have assumed the title Agito : Shouichi Tsugami Main Article: Shouichi Tsugami Shouichi Tsugami (津上 翔一 Tsugami Shōichi?) is the original television version of Agito. He is a young man who washed ashore one day with amnesia and adopts the name addressed to on a letter found with him. Shouichi uses the Alter Ring to transform into Kamen Rider Agito, an ancient and powerful warrior whose abilities are constantly evolving. "Tsugami Shouichi" was actually a name he got from the letter envelope when he was found unconscious, since he can't remember his name due to amnesia. His true name is Tetsuya Sawaki. Shouichi Ashikawa Main Article: Shouichi Ashikawa '' '''Shouichi Ashikawa' (芦河 ショウイチ, Ashikawa Shōichi?) is Tsugami's incarnation from Kamen Rider Decade. He is a young man who supports the police, originally the user of the G3 system that was designed to fight the Grongi. However, he mysteriously metamorphed into Kamen Rider Exceed Gills, a larval form of Agito. Hunted by the Lords, Shouichi left the force without explaining his reasons, the isolation he placed on himself making him antisocial. However, the real reason is actually because he doesn't want his presence endangering Toko. The pain of the changes inside his body worsen whenever he senses the presence of nearby Lords attacking humans. Agito's Forms & Spec Height: 195 centimeters; Base weight: 95 kilograms 'Ground Form' *Punching Power: 7 t. (15 t. at full power) *Kicking Power: 15 t. *Highest Jump: 30 m. *Top Speed: 100 m. per 5 seconds *Senses: x10 *Defense: 6/10 The Ground Form (グランドフォー, Gurando Fōmu) is the first of Agito's numerous forms. This form harnesses the power of the earth, turning Tsugami's entire body into a lethal weapon, with bone-crushing blows and crippling locks. Of all the forms, the golden Ground Form is the most balanced, with power, speed and strength working in harmony to make the most of its capabilities. At its peak, the crest horns upon his head opens, pushing all of Agito's capabilities to their fullest, emanating beneath his feet, into his legs to execute his Rider Kick (ライダーキック, Raidā Kikku), a jump kick of incredible raw power and force; with a force of 30-tons, or with the Machine Tornador, the Rider Brake (ライダーブレイク, Raidā Bureiku), jumping off the Machine Tornador at full speed, and Dragon Breath, which involves ramming the side of the Machine Tornador into the enemy. Ground Form has also been shown to be able to use a Rider Punch (ライダーパンチ, Raidā Panchi). Ashikawa only uses this form in Kamen Rider Decade TV series. 'Storm Form' *Punching Power: 7 t. (left); 3 t. (right) *Kicking Power: 5 t. *Highest Jump: 50 m. *Top Speed: 100m per 4.5 seconds *Senses: x10 *Defense: 7/10 The Storm Form (ストー フォー, Sutōmu Fōmu) is the second form of Agito, triggered when Shōichi activated the left switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Blue Dragon's Eye." The blue "Storm Form" harnesses the power of wind through the left arm, and imparts the form with supernatural agility and reflexes. The most nimble of forms, Storm Agito maneuvers with such swiftness and cunning that its movements parallel foresight. This form also carries a signature Storm Halberd (ストー ハルバード, Sutōmu Harubādo) - a folding, twin-bladed pole arm that serves as Agito‘s primary means of attack while in Storm Form. But, however superior in overall speed and agility, the Storm Form is by far the weakest in comparison to the other forms, in terms of power and strength. His final attack is Halberd Spin (ハルバードスピン, Harubādo Supin), whipping up a powerful gale by twirling the open Storm Halberd at rapid speeds, blowing away everything in the general vicinity, and gaining swing-momentum for a finishing strike, and with the Machine Tornador, the Halberd Brake (ハルバードブレイク, Harbādo Bureiku). 'Flame Form' *Punching Power: 5 t. (left); 10 t. (right) *Kicking Power: 7 t. *Highest Jump: 20 m. *Top Speed: 100 m. in 5.5 seconds *Senses: x30 *Defence: 8/10 The Flame Form (フレイ フォー, Fureimu Fōmu) is the third of Agito's forms to be revealed, triggered by activating the right switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Red Dragon's Eye." The searing power of flame flows through the right arm and blesses the red body of the Flame Form with incredible strength. Aside from its apparent superiority in the areas of power and defense, the Flame Form possesses phenomenal heightened senses; his senses have increased to point where an enemy's presence - whether distant, hidden, and/or invisible to the naked eye - can be detected with frightening precision. This form also has exclusive access to the Flame Saber (フレイ セイバー, Fureimu Seibā), using it in his Saber Slash (セイバースラッシュ ,Seibā Surasshu) attack which anything he slices with the blade is reduced to ashes, or the stronger Double Saber Slash (ダブルセイバースラッシュ, Daburu Seibā Surasshu) with an additional Flame Saber to deliver a double saber-stroke attack. With the Machine Tornador, Flame Form is able to use Saber Brake (セイバーブレイク, Seibā Bureiku). 'Trinity Form' *Punching Power: 7 t. (left); 10 t. (right) *Kicking Power: 15 t. *Highest Jump: 50 m. *Top Speed: 100 m. per 4.5 s. *Senses: x30 *Defence: 8/10 In the brief instance when he was able to recover his memory, Shōichi revealed the power to invoke a new level of transformation possessing extraordinary properties of Ground, Storm, and Flame forms: the Trinity Form (トリニティフォー, Toriniti Fōmu). This form's capabilities, a combination of all three, harness the strongest qualities of Agito's powers and execute the forms' finishing attacks. In this form, Agito can wield both Storm Form's Storm Halberd and Flame Form's Flame Saber. Unfortunately, when Shōichi once again loses his memory, the power of the Trinity Form was sealed away. But by this time, he was able to route the forces of the Dark Army and the Crow Queen Lord using the Trinity Form's awesome powers. His final attacks are Fire Storm Attack (ファイヤーストー アタック, Faiyā Sutōmu Atakku), using both the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber in one decisive strike, and Rider Shoot (ライダーシュート, Raidā Shūto), a stronger version of the Rider Kick infused with the powers of Storm and Flame Forms. 'Burning Form' *Punching Power: 25 t. *Kicking Power: 15 t. *Highest Jump: 15 m. *Top Speed: 100 m. per 6 seconds *Senses: x30 *Defence: 10/10 Burning Form (バーニングフォー, Bāningu Fōmu), known as "the power awakening to infinite possibilities," is born when Shōichi learned to channel his fighting spirit into power. The transition was rough on Shōichi's body, as he was virtually incapacitated during the emergence of this new power. But as they manifest, the nature of the power became clear; and it is one not easily controlled. The Burning Form amplifies and translates Agito's fury into power; thus the greater his rage, the more powerful the Burning Form became, as seen in his Burning Rider Punch (バーニングライダーパンチ, Bāningu Raidā Panchi) attack. His signature weapon, the Shining Caliber (シャイニングカリバー, Shainingu Karibā), is a dual-bladed weapon capable of two modes: Single Mode (シングルモード, Shinguru Mōdo), as a dual-blade sword and Twin Mode, as paired blades. Burning Form uses the "Single Mode" exclusively for his "Burning Bomber" (バーニングボンバー, Bāningu Bonbā), cutting down the enemy with lethal blazing strokes. Out of all of Agito's forms, Burning Form is the slowest of them all. 'Shining Form' *Punching Power: 25 t. *Kicking Power: 45 t. *Highest Jump: 75 m. *Top Speed: 100 m. per 4 seconds *Senses: x45 *Defence: 10/10 Shining Form (シャイニングフォー, Shainingu Fōmu), also known as the "evolution of infinite possibilities," was awakened by the light of the sun. It was an evolution unlike anything ever anticipated by the Overlord, born when Shōichi molts after having mastered his power in Burning Form. Although the power of his fists remain unchanged, all other attributes being pushed to their peak, making Shining Form Agito's greatest form. In Shining Form, Agito wields the Shining Caliber in Twin Mode (ツインモード, Tsuin Mōdo) as paired blades for his high-speed "Shining Clash" (シャイニングクラッシュ ,Shainingu Kurasshu) attack. His final attack is Shining Rider Kick (シャイニングライダーキック ,Shainingu Raidā Kikku), concentrating the Agito Power before him to accelerate to supersonic speeds as he attacks with his strongest flying kick, piercing his enemy with extreme force. In Movie War 2010, it was shown that Agito Shining can also perform the Shining Rider Punch (シャイニングラライダーパンチ, Shainingu Raidā Panchi) that used by Ashikawa. In Movie War 2010, Ashikawa also transforms into Shining Form as a result of Decade's K-Touch. Decade's Form - Agito Tornador In Kamen Rider Decade, Decade used the Final FormRide that allow transforms Agito Ground Form into the Agito Tornador (アギトトルネイダー, Agito Toruneidā), a hoverboard similar to the Machine Tornador in Slider Mode. On the Agito Tornador, Decade executes Final AttackRide slash attack with the Ride Booker in Sword Mode called the Decade Tornado (ディケイドトルネード, Dikeido Torunēdo) which is similar to Agito Flame Form's Saber Brake Slash. Only Ashikawa used this form during the Decade's series. Equipment Alter Ring The Alter Ring (オルタリング, Oruta Ringu) is a mysterious belt bestowed upon Shōichi by the Over Lord of Light. It holds the "Seed of Agito" and is the source of his power. As he grows in strength, he would unlock its full powers. Wiseman's Monolith The Wiseman's Monolith (ワイズマンモノリス, Waizuman Monorisu) is a relic of unknown purpose, fitted onto Agito's breastplate. Storm Halberd The Storm Halberd (ストー ハルバード, Sutōmu Harubādo) is a double-bladed pole arm that serves as Agito‘s primary means of attack while in Storm Form. When its blades are unfolded, the Storm Halberd can stir up gale-force winds powerful enough to halt most adversaries with a barrier of wind. Flame Saber The Flame Saber (フレイ セイバー, Fureimu Seibā) is the signature weapon of the Flame Form, a sword of unparalleled sharpness. Its lethality is further increased when all 6 "Flame Horns" are opened; a Saber Slash while in this state would literally reduce an adversary to ashes. Shining Caliber The Shining Caliber (シャイニングカリバー, Shainingu Karibā) is a multi-form weapon available to Agito when in Burning Form (Single Mode, as a dual-bladed sword) and Shining Form (Twin Mode, as double scimitar-like swords). Machine Tornador The Machine Tornador (マシントルネイダー, Mashin Toruneidā) is Agito's motorcycle that can transform into a hovercraft for him to surf on. With Slider Mode (スライダーモード, Suraidā Mōdo), Agito can execute a finishing attack depending on the form he is in. In Ground Form, he uses Dragon Breath to careen toward the enemy and mow them down with the side of the Machine Tornador. He can also execute Rider Brake, speeding Machine Tornador to boost his Rider Kick with added momentum. Agito can execute similar boosted attacks in Storm and Flame Forms with Halberd Brake and Saber Brake. Picture Gallery (Agito's Form) KamenRiderAgitoGroundForm.jpg|Kamen Rider Agito - Ground Form Rider-Agito-GroundPWRUP-02.jpg|Kamen Rider Agito - Ground Form (Power Up) KamenRiderAgitoStormForm.jpg|Kamen Rider Agito - Storm Form KRAgitoFlame.jpg|Kamen Rider Agito - Flame Form KRAgitoTrinity.jpg|Kamen Rider Agito - Trinity Form KRAgitoBurning.jpg|Kamen Rider Agito - Burning Form KRAgitoShining.jpg|Kamen Rider Agito - Shining Form AgitoTornador.jpg|Kamen Rider Agito - Agito Tornador Names *'Shoichi' translates to "first-year elementary student" while Tsugami translates to "Harbor God" the latter is possibly a reference to when Shoichi was found washed out on the beach. *'Shouichi Ashikawa' is a portmanteau of the names of the three primary characters in the Agito series: Shouichi Tsugami (津上 翔一 Tsugami Shōichi), Ryō Ashi'hara (葦原 涼 ''Ashihara Ryō) and Makoto Hi'''kawa (氷川誠 Hikawa Makoto). Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Agito Riders